The Glowing
by Axis Bold As Love
Summary: I wanted to write a fanfic along the lines or similiar to the movie "the Shining". It's also my first fanfic so reviews of any kind are greatly appreciated on all levels. It says M rated because it will be in chapters to come... if i keep writing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic so I don't expect pure brilliance, but I'm going to try my best! I've decided to write an FMA fanfic that's like the movie "The Shining" with Jack Nicholson. We'll see where it goes…

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist… not any of it… at all…

Chapter 1

Ed entered Mustang's office, kicking the door in as he passed the threshold. He was not happy. First of all, Ed had just fallen asleep for the first time in a couple weeks, and before he could get an hour in, he was awoken by Al telling him that the Colonel wanted to see him. Second, the reason he hadn't gotten any sleep was because he had been trekking through dense jungle in search of a rumoured witchdoctor who, allegedly, could bring people back to life; Ed thought that maybe the philosopher's stone could be in the heart of the jungle. Well, the witchdoctor was a fraud who really just woke up people in a deep sleep (which he happened to put them in). Naturally, there was no philosopher's stone. Yeah, Ed was pissed. Darts in the ass, leaves and vines up the crack, and all kinds of dirt in places he didn't even know he had. Al trailed behind Ed, rapindly spitting out and mumbling apologies to everyone in the hall who they had passed.

"Alright! What the hell do you want, Mustang?!"

"Quiet down, shortie!" Mustang retorted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE MAKES A GARDEN GNOME LOOK 8 FEET TALL?!!!?" Ed screamed as he ran up to the Colonel's desk and began to flail his fists in the air.

Now the Colonel has a smirk crawling across his face. Mustang kept a cool composure as he was amused by Ed's anger. He knew Ed felt battered and he enjoyed furthering his discomfort (jerk :P ). He considered it payback for all of Ed's "disobedience" and "insubordination".

"I have an assignment for you…"

"And you have to tell me now?!"

"I think you might be interested. Look through this file."

Ed was handed a manila folder, as he was already up against Mustang's desk (practically nose to nose with Mustang… you know how Ed can get). Ed looked over it's contents; he looked at the various pictures and read the texts there. The indignation immediately ran away from his face as he scanned the line of text that read: "it is believed that somewhere on this estate rests data and materials correlating to the legendary _philosopher's stone_ and perhaps the stone itself."

"The estate lies on a mountainous peak in northern Drachma. It's cold up there and you might get snowed in… better pack some extra layers." Mustang said with un-genuine concern. "Here's a ticket for the 6:00 AM train. It's a long way there, so you'll have to leave early to arrive at a decent time… next week." He said as he laid a train ticket on his desk.

"Awww Damnit. I hate the cold. I'm gonna lose my others limbs to frostbite or something stupid like that." Ed said exasperatedly.

"At least it's better than being stuck in the jungle for a month." chimed Al energetically.

Ed turned on Al with deadly glare that screamed 'you have no idea'.

"heh, heh…. Sorry, brother." Al whimpered apologetically.

Then, Ed realized something. "Hey, did you say I'd arrive in a week? A week! Crap, another long trip."

"What! But how long will this take? You just got back, brother. I've only seen you for a couple of hours and now you're leaving?" Al sadly realized he'd have to wait for his brother again, this time, maybe even longer than a month.

"I know Al, I'm not happy either but there's nothing I can do… Alright. Let's get going then." Ed began his hasty departure without even a goodbye. As he reached the doorway, he said, "Come on A-".

"Wait, Fullmetal" Mustang commanded in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"What for?"

"There's something you need to know before you leave. The Amestris military can't just barge in on a private estate in Drachma snooping around. You'll be given the alias of the estate's new caretaker. The estate is prestigious hotel used only in summer and spring months." Mustang laid out IDs for Ed and Al verifying that they would be the caretakers and another ticket for Al. "I have Identification for Al as well. I know what it means to be apart from someone you care about." He looked down at the corner of the room, recalling the memory of someone he missed for a while. (This is kind of a RoyxRiza comment. He remembers when he had to be apart from Riza for a while. Just thought I'd throw it in there.)

"Brother!"

"Thanks, colonel, you know you're not half bad sometimes" said Ed with a smile donning his face and a wink.

"I try" said Mustang with a cool grin.

"Okay Al! Off to wherever the hell that crazy train takes us!"

OKAY! First chapter down. I'm interested to see where this goes. But even more interested in what YOU think. Should I keep going? 'Cause if no one likes it then why should I keep writing? Please offer any criticism or also appreciated praise, 'cause without any incentive from my readers, the words on this page mean nothing!


	2. The Train

Chapter 2

So the Elric Brothers got on the train reluctantly, yet willingly. They hated having to travel such a long way for something they weren't even so sure of. But Ed was determined to get Al's body back no matter what. At least they were traveling together this time (courtesy of colonel Mustang).

"Alright. Section E… Holy Crap!" Ed was looking for his and his brother's seats and unfortunately found them. He was in the last cart of the train. And guess what the last cart of the train was for…. Livestock. Ed sat face to face with a cow when he opened the door. "Mustang!"

"Brother, are you sure this is where our seats are?"

"Unfortunately yes… how did he even get tickets for the livestock car?"

Ed walked around what was going to be their room until they got their destination.

"thank god (I didn't know what Ed would say here) for alchemy" Ed said as he made the distinctive clap of his hands and transmuted some hay into a bed. "Now what the hell are we going to do for a week until we get wherever the hell we're going?" he said as he fell into the bed he had just transmuted.

"I found some information on the estate. Let's read up. It's owner, James Ever used the piece of land that he inherited from his grandfather to build a hotel, the Everlook Hotel. Since it's so far north, it's only used in the warm months. That's what it says in the pamphlet." Al handed his brother a tour pamphlet he had found in the train station.

"Why would someone build a hotel up north in the middle of nowhere… probably on the top of damn mountain."

"Actually-"

"You're kidding me. Gah. Probably built the hotel as a cover for some secret alchemy research."

"It says in the pamphlet that it's swarmed in the summer. It'd be hard to own the hotel just for a cover up if there are so many guests."

"But it's the perfect place. Everyone just thinks it's a hotel because it's a hot spot in the summer. But in the winter it most likely deserted… except for the caretakers, which would be us I guess."

"with no one there but us, it shouldn't be too hard to find anything interesting."

"let's just hope so, Al."

And so the train set out of the station right on schedule… right after someone else entered the car where Ed and Al were riding in.

"Hello gentlemen." Greeted the stranger

"Hello to you too" replied Ed as he though 'now who is this guy?'.

"Oh, I apologize. It seems I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am John Torrents. I assume you're the Fullmetal Alchemist?" John went over to Al to shake his hand.

"Oh, no sir, that's my brother."

"What? But he must be only 10 years old!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEEDS A LADDER TO REACH THE DOOR KNOB?!?!?!?" the man was astounded… and probably a bit frightened. Ed's temper quickly subsided as he saw the shock on the man's face. "Sorry. Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, and this is my brother Al." He shook John's hand, still a little uneasy.

"My, you have a strong grip."

"Yeah, that's what they tell me."

"Well, I guess you're wondering who I am."

"No kidding" Ed said under his breath. He thought to himself 'one more thing Mustang forgot to tell us'

"I'll be assisting you in your occupation as caretaker of the Everlook estate. But it pretty much takes care of itself. We just have to live in the building in the winter months. I just use this job to make money to fund my career as an aspiring writer."

"But, if there's another caretaker, why do they need us?" Al asked innocently.

"There were originally three caretakers for the estate… but… did you know that it gets mighty frightful up there in the winter? Yes, blizzards and all. The snows piles so high, it's be above your head!"

Did he just make a crack about my height?

"Being all alone in that huge hotel with nowhere to go… only two other people. Things can get out of hand. Cabin fever…"

Ed and Al looked as though they should have an exclamation point stamped on their faces.

"Cabin fever huh…" Ed trailed off.

"We shouldn't dwell on these gruesome stories. We have a long journey ahead of us. Let's make it pleasant, shan't we?" John declared excitedly.

As the train made its way north, it faded into the sunset… almost a happy ending. But this is just the beginning… and we will just see if everything come out happy, won't we.

Alright! Chapter 2 down

1: I'm sorry the chapter is a little short. I'm not a fan of long chapters sadly. Short sweet and to the point, which might be bad for story writing.

2: I'm sorry it took so long to update. It's hard to be writing songs and a story at the same time and make good progress in both.

PLEASE REVIEW! Only ramenwriter15, a brilliant writer himself, has made an input. Follow his good example anyone who reads!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, part of this doesn't have anything to do with the shining (maybe just a little bit, but it's related in its own special, creative, FMA way), but I just figured it would be good to throw in some action. I'm no Steven King. I can't just write an FMA cult classic without any action.

Chapter 3

Ed had this uncomfortable feeling. Some things were strange, but then again, his life really wasn't normal. Al had been acting kind of funny. Not "haha" funny, but weird. Al almost seemed to develop an imaginary friend. Maybe it was just the train ride.

"When the hell are we going to get to that damn hotel?" nagged Ed

"Don't be so impatient, brother."

"Just look out the window and enjoy the view." John interrupted.

"I kinda got tired of that after 3 days." No one replied. "I'm just gonna look around…"

Ed got up and went into the next car. This train was a very nice train to put it simply. The people riding it were going to be kept there for a good while. I don't know if you've ever had to sit in one small area for far too long with absolutely nothing to do, but it's not pleasant. The train the Elrics were riding on was equipped with many commodities including a dining car and a library car. Ed had stumbled upon the dining hall and was quite pleased with what he found: Quiché just like his mother's and stew just like ol' Pinako used to make for him and Al. He stared wide-eyed at the succulent foods when he thought 'why am I just staring? I should dig in!'

After Ed had had his fill, he wandered from car to car and eventually he found a library car. It was something he thought was quite amazing for a train to have.

"I wonder if there are any books on alchemy."….. "I guess not" after he had looked through all of the book spines. "Maybe I'll find a book on the Everlook estate. Who knows? It might be interesting."

"So, Edward Elric, headed somewhere?"

Ed wheeled around to see who had addressed him. He was about 6' 7" and sturdily built. He had long, dark brown hair, straight down, as if it had never been cut. Perched on his head was a short, cylindrical hat with a perfectly circular brim. His jaw was prominent and his nose was slender and pointy. He had a mustache like that of a porn star and a scruffy beard. Overall, he was pretty strange and ugly looking.

"Who wants to know?" Ed said grinning, yet quite suspicious

"The name doesn't matter. All you have to know is that I'm the steelhead alchemist. And I'm here to take you out." The man smiled sinisterly with the devil glaring in his eyes.

"We'll see who takes who out." Fearlessly replied Ed

The man lunged at Ed to throw a punch, but his fist was immediately caught by Ed automail arm. Ed tossed him to the ground.

Recovering quickly the man said "Strong, but are you fast enough?" The man took of his hat and on top was embroidered a transmutation circle. He transmuted the hat and the round brim was transformed into a razor's edge. He threw his hat at Ed with blinding speed. Ed was only quick enough to avoid critical injury. The razor hat grazed his shouder, slicing straight through his coat and flesh, and leaving a good scar on the shoulder portion of his automail (luckily, his automail was not rendered useless). The hat seemed to magically return to the hand of the steelhead alchemist.

"Now I know why they call you the steelhead." Ed said.

Now he wasn't happy he had run into this idiot. What kind of tricks does he think he's playing? Ed made the trademark clap of his hands and rushed at the man. He grabbed the hat in one hand and the man's face in the other. He transmuted the metal hat onto the head of the man, enveloping his entire face. He laughed "Now you really are the steelhead alchemist"

The man collapsed on the floor of the train, but just as Ed looked up, he saw the same man walk in through the door of the train car.

"What the hell!" Ed shouted

As the man began to clap "very good, very good. You really are as talented as I thought. To be able to defeat one of my most powerful clones is most impressive"

Ed just thought then 'clones? Maybe this guy knows something about human transmutation, maybe even the philosopher's stone!'

"Alright! What do you want?"

"I've never seen someone with so much alchemic talent. I want that power for my own."

"Well you're out of luck. I'm all done giving that away for today." Ed said sarcastically

"Well then maybe I'll jus take it!"

'How the hell is he going to take my alchemy? His guy must be a real whackjob'

"Like hell you will!"

The man proceeded to grab Ed by the arm, but Ed did a backflip, meanwhile transmuting his automail into a blade. Ed attacked the man, but the man was very quick… almost as if he would vanish and reappear, almost supernaturally fast. Ed was disturbed by his unnatural speed, so he made a run for it. Ed leaped out the window of the train, pulling himself onto the roof of the locomotive. Ed ran towards the middle section of the train. Looking back, he saw the man standing about fifteen yards from him. Ed didn't _want_ to damage the train, but it looked like he didn't have any other choice. With a clap of his hands he turned a portion of the train roof into a cannon. Things were going to get a little rough. Ed fired away with brutal intensity, but the man was able to dodge, a little too well, like the cannon balls would just phase trough his person… almost.

"What the hell" Ed said angrily, yet exasperated

Just then the train reached a tunnel. Ed had to transmute a hole in the train roof to avoid being knocked off the moving locomotive by the tunnel.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ooooh, what happens next?

And thank you to my reviewers, ramenwriter15, and Ailia Sparrowhawk

Anyone who reads this must REVIEW like these two!


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks to my 2 reviewers, ramenwriter15 and Ailia Sparrowhawk!

Chapter 4

Ed fell through the hole in the train car's roof. Incidentally, it was the roof of the car his brother and John were in.

"Brother! Are you alright?!" said an ever concerned Al

"no time Al, I might need your help"

"Brother, what's going on?"

"yes, I would like to know what's the matter" added John

"Come on Al!" called Ed as he ran from one cart to the next

"Brother, wait!" Al said as he faithfully followed his brother

Ed climbed back on to the top of the train looking for his pursuer. He inspected every inch of the train without even a hint of the mystery man. Al obediently tagged along, constantly asking what he was doing and why he had heard cannon fire and why Ed had fallen through a hole in the train car's roof. Ed ignored him all along, too engrossed in his task of searching for that whackjob who had mysteriously disappeared not a moment ago.

"Now brother please tell me why you fell through the roof and why you're running around the train looking for something and not answering me!!" Al sputtered frantically.

"Look like I'm not going to find him. Where the hell did he go?!" muttered Ed to himself. "Sorry Al, I'll tell you what happened… after a nice nap."

Ed retired to their car, still able to sleep despite the sheep wandering around. Al, patient as always, just waited for his crazy brother to wake, even though he was more than eager to know what happened. John was quite bewildered.

"So what happened, Alphonse?" inquired John

"I still don't know. Brother wouldn't say anything, but he promised to tell me what happened after he wakes up. He can be peculiar like that at times." Al replied as he proceeded to fix the gaping hole in the ceiling of their car. Al drew a transmutation circle around the shards of metal lining the floor and another circle around the hole in the ceiling. The quiet blue glow of alchemy was always a soothing sight.

"Ahhh, Alchemy…" sighed John

Meanwhile, Ed was dreaming…

Ed's Dream-

Ed saw an elevator… just an elevator. But all of a sudden, the glow of alchemy shone from the elevator as the door slid opened. Ed was blinded.

This dream took only a second to stream through Ed's subconscious, although it seemed like an endless void of eternity to Ed.

Real world-

Ed shot up suddenly, surprising John and Al as they were casually conversing. He rapidly ranted "Wh—wha- whe… oh, Al, John, sorry… I think I passed out."

"But, you fell asleep, brother"

"I was going to, but then I passed out before I remember even hitting the pillow. And, god, what a weird dream."

"Was it the same one?…. Of mom… and me…"

"No, Al, it was different than that. I don't even know what it was…" replied a sombre, serious Ed. "But that doesn't matter!" said Ed, rising out of his solemn tone "I feel refreshed like I'd taken nap anyway… so… I guess that means I have to tell you what the hell happened, right, Al?"

"Please, brother. John and I are very curious"

"I was poking around in the library cart when…" Ed continued on to tell of how he had fought the steelhead alchemist, which turned out o be a "clone" of the lunatic who chased him and how he had fought the lunatic. He explained that was why he was searching so frantically through the train.

"Brother, you could've been hurt!"

"Well I didn't have a choice, Al! I don't really care, as long as that psycho is chasing me anymore. I just want to know what the hell happened to him."

It seemed like everyone paused to think about what may have happened to that mysterious man. His unwanted appearance. His mysterious disappearance.

Ed never let go of his convictions, but he's quick to forget the short term when it's on to the next venture. So right then, Ed dismissed the mystery, as he noticed it was snowing. Hard. The tracks were icing up and that caused some serious turbulence on the train. The train trembled violently until it just wouldn't budge. Passengers were thrown into a panic, as they didn't know why there was so much turmoil. Ed, taking initiative as always, practically leaped out the door of the car and out into the snow.

"Crap! It's cold" Ed shouted as the blistering chill of the wind ran up and down his spine

"Brother! You'll freeze!"

Ed ran back into the cart and transmuted a pile of hay fodder into a coat. "itchy, but, warm" he said as he dashed back out into the blizzard. Ed walk up and down the track and the train, inspecting. He came upon the front of the train where the conductor and several engineers were huddled around the front of the train where the tracks were not only frozen, but seriously warped. As Ed walkd up to the tracks and the group, the men turned around.

"Hey, kid, get back in the train"

Ed basically ignored them as he approached the tracks. And with the distinctive clap of his hands… instantly, the tracks were restored to good condition. The men had to take a minute to lift their jaws off the frozen ground as Ed strut past them, lifting his hand and saying "Alright, let's get going, I don't want to be in this wasteland all day"

No one questioned the "miracle". They did, just as Ed said; they got going.

The trained slowly chugged on, picking up speed eventually and carrying the Elric boys closer to their destination, the intriguingly foreboding Everlook Estate.

Well, to all who enjoy reading this (if I read it, I'd be a bit iffy… so tell me what you think) I'm sorry it took so long to update. Lotsa crap+ away from the computer+ not wanting to type = long wait

Just review please, as I need as much constructive criticism as I can get. Be assured, if you give it to me, I'll take the advice.

Peace and love


End file.
